


Kiss Me Before You Go

by maaldas



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Birthday Smut, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaldas/pseuds/maaldas
Summary: Keito surprises a certain someone for her birthday.
Comments: 2





	Kiss Me Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Keito is not mine. He is his own person. Any similarity in names and places is not intentional. ;) 
> 
> A birthday present for T0bikk0Chan1 on twitter.  
Happy Birthday Dear!! Omedetou!!! Hope you like it. :))
> 
> Recommended song: Yes! By Kaito-Yellow-voice

Roselle closes the door to her apartment and lets out a long sigh. She tiredly leans her forehead on the back of the door, calming the turbulence in her heart. Tomorrow is her birthday but Keito is MIA. He hasn’t returned her mail since yesterday and her call always went through to voicemail. She knew he is probably busy with his new apprenticeship at one of the top company in London and hasn’t had the time to return her call but even if he can’t make it home for her birthday, she wishes she can at least hear his voice. Is it too much to ask? 

“Good evening my lovely,” greeted a deep voice from behind her.

Roselle’s heart stops beating. She quickly turns around and promptly lets out a gasp. Leaning casually on the door frame of her bedroom, wearing only pajama pants and a sweet smile is Keito. Roselle quickly throws her bag to the floor and runs towards him. Keito laughs as he welcomes her in his arm.

“Keito, I miss you!”

“Miss you too, sweetheart. I’m sorry for being MIA. I have to finish my work as fast as possible so I can have a day leave. I can’t let you celebrate your birthday alone,” Keito explains.

“Are you staying the night?” Roselle asks breathlessly, praying that this is not a dream.

Keito caresses her cheek. “Yes, baby. I’m all yours tonight.” He steps back into the bedroom pulling Roselle with him.

Keito cups her face in his warm hands and kisses her lips. Roselle moans as Keito bit and suck her bottom lip. When she wraps her arms around his broad shoulder, Keito promptly lifts her butt, coaxing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He carries her to the bed and laid her down lowly on top of the cover.

“What do you want, birthday girl?” whispers Keito in her left ear before biting said appendage and sucks the earlobe into his warm mouth. He trails his left hand down her blouse opening her buttons one by one.

“Ah, you… I just … want … you…”

Keito lets her ear go and licks her jaw line. “You have me,” whispered the smoky voice in her ear as the man expertly slip her skirt and panty down her legs before delving his tongue between her lips caressing the cavern of her mouth. He pulls his own black pajama down before pressing his bulge onto her wet labia. 

Roselle automatically lifted her hips wanting more of the delicious friction. She really misses Keito’s cock and she can’t hold it anymore. She gasps loudly when her boyfriend rips her bra and latches on one of her nipple while his nimble finger plays with the other.

“Now.. Keito… please fuck me now,” she begged.

Keito grants her wishes by lifting his hips and pushing his hard member inside her wet cunt in one thrust. The feeling of complete fullness takes her breath away and she mewls as he starts to pump in and out of her slowly at first. His lips let go of her nipple with a pop before re-attacking her lips, tongue fucking her mouth with the same rhythm as his cock.

Roselle was overwhelmed by pleasure. She wrapped her legs tightly around Keito’s hips silently coaxing the man to go faster and deeper inside her; a demand that Keito obediently obliges wholeheartedly. As he goes faster, he buries his face in her neck moaning and panting heavily.

“Oh god… Roselle… oh…you feel so good baby…”

“Nnnhhhh…. Keito ….” Roselle bit her bottom lip as she felt the beginning of her orgasm. Her vagina wall starts to clench and squeeze his cock sending him to his own release.

“Oohhhh.. baby you’re so tight… I can’t hold it anymore…”

Keito pushes his cock deeper into her cunt. The wide base of his member stretches her labia to almost painful but the pain is the one that triggers her orgasm. She shouts out his name as her wall contracts around his twitching member massaging the seeds out. Keito groans loudly as he reaches his climax, pumping three short hard pumps into her before slumping boneless on top of her.

“I love you, Roselle,” he whispered sleepily.

Roselle smiles happily as she caresses Keito’s sweaty back, listening to his breathy pants. His cock is already softening inside her but she kept her legs around his waist. She knew he probably has to go in the morning and she hates it. She wishes he doesn’t have to go so far away to London just for an apprenticeship but she understands that it is his dream to work with that company. Perhaps, when his apprenticeship is over they will have more time together. 

Morning comes leisurely and Roselle wakes without Keito in her arms. She looks around the room, hoping that the man is still in the apartment somewhere. There was a single red rose on the bedside table with a paper underneath. She reaches out for it and reads Keito’s neatly scrawl on the paper.

‘My dearest Roselle, Happy Birthday, my love. May this red rose brighten you day and remind you of me. Until we meet again, Keito.’ 

Roselle kisses the rose and smiles. Keito is such a sweetheart.


End file.
